Fanfic reactions
by violet167
Summary: It all started with Misaki browsing the web and stumbling upon a certain archive :)
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a new series which I want to try. This is for humor**_ _ **. I pm the authors before using their stories. I only did one chapter from Secluded lovers just to see what you guys think about this so the first chapter is short.**_ _ **Italics are the original lines from the author's stories. Let me know if you enjoyed it :)**_

* * *

 **\- Secluded lovers by Mikanlove-**

* * *

Misaki Ayuzawa sat on a couch next to her boyfriend Takumi Usui just casually browsing through the internet on his tablet. The couple had nothing to do for the day and was just lazing around in Takumi's apartment doing nothing. Takumi was switching through channels and taking a few glances at his girlfriend once in awhile.

"Oh!" He heard Misaki exclaimed.

"What is it?" He asked very curious.

Misaki came closer to him and showed Takumi a site she found called . What really shocked her was the fact that there was an entire archive about her and Takumi. Why?

"This seems interesting," Takumi said looking through the stories. "Let's read this on by an author named Mikanlove. Lovely name."

Misaki read the summary, "Misaki Ayuzawa and Usui Takumi are both actors. The two act in a movie together as lovers, but their director declares that their love isn't genuine enough. He forces Misaki and Takumi to live in a private villa—alone—and new feelings may develop between the young adults. But will they be able to handle a judgemental world head on? After all, fame comes with a price."

Takumi smirked. "So we get to live together Misaki. I'm excited."

"Shut it you baka it's just a storyline."

"Let's read," Takumi said looking through some chapters.

 _ **Chapter 3- Amusement park**_

 _ **Misaki Pov**_

" _Misaki are you okay? I heard the voice ask. He had a low voice, and I could tell just by how he sounded that he was probably good-looking too. Not that I'd admit that to anyone._

"So you think I'm good-looking?" Takumi smirked grinning at Misaki.

"It's a story!" Misaki yelled.

"Yes but a story about us so you must feel the same as in the story-"

"I don't," Misaki disagreed.

" _You weren't on the path, so I decided to go after you, " He explained. I coughed a few times._

" _Stalker…."I murmured-_

"As usual," Misaki mumbled.

"What did you say?" Takumi questioned.

"Nothing I just coughed," Misaki lied faking a cough.

"That's a very funny sounding cough," Takumi pressed on teasing Misaki.

"Can we just finish reading the chapter?" Misaki asked.

"And to think I just helped you in this story tsk tsk," Takumi joked. He loved teasing Misaki. "Let's read on."

" _Hey Takumi," I said._

" _Hmm?" He asked._

" _Why do you act so close to me even though you only met me this morning…?" I inquired genuinely curious._

" _Well why do you call me by my first name when you only met this morning?" He asked right back. I frowned at his response._

"I would love to hear Misaki call me by my first name," Takumi pouted a little jealous of the Takumi in the story.

A vein popped up on Misaki's head. "I called you it once."

"But the Misaki in this story calls me it all the time. I wish I was in his position," Takumi said sadly.

"Well I'm sorry for yo-"

"You only called me once when we wer-"

Misaki covered his mouth before he could finish that sentence. "Don't say it. Let's just read the rest of this chapter."

"I have a feeling we'll kiss each other by the end of this story," Takumi said scrolling down through the chapter.

"I doubt it," Misaki answered.

" _Takumi-kun can you please take Misaki over to your car?..."_

" _No! I hate Takumi!" I yelled out loud._

Takumi faked a few tears. "I can't believe Misaki hates me."

"That's it. I'm going to read these stories alone," Misaki stated storming off somewhere.

Takumi chuckled at her behavior. No matter what they will read these together. He bookmarked Secluded lovers to read next time. Takumi then went back to the other lists of stories. He took a look at the filters.

"Rated M? I wonder what kind of stories are there," Takumi thought out loud.

* * *

 _ **If you guys like it I will make it longer with them looking at more chapters at once. So far they will react to Warmth of a cold heart, Ups and downs, threats and my stories. How was it? Fav follow and review your thoughts.**_

 _ **Until next time my perverted aliens ~ Violet.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Finally back with fanfic reactions**_ _ **. I pm the authors before using their stories.**_ _ **Italics are the original lines from the author's stories. Let me know if you enjoyed it :)**_

* * *

 **\- Ups and Downs by MissKireiUchiha** **Part 1-**

* * *

"Rated M? I wonder what kind of stories are there," Takumi thought out loud.

…..

Takumi held the tablet securely reading the next line of the story. "Takumi laid Misaki down on the bed then continue to su-"

"What are you doing?" Misaki asked out of nowhere startling Takumi, who for the first in his life screamed like a little girl. Misaki rolled unto the floor laughing at his reaction. "Ahh!" She mocked in high pitched voice.

Takumi cleared his throat, exiting the webpage from the rated m fic he was reading.

"That was funny but what were you doing?" Misaki questioned, sitting up off the ground. "Were you doing something sneaky?"

"No."

"Yes you were."

Takumi knew exactly how to make her give up. "Ok I was. I was thinking about how to make love to Misaki in-"

"Ok ok pervert. Is that really all that's on your mind. I need to have you taken to the hospital and get fix," She mumbled sitting down on the couch beside him.

Takumi chuckled. "I bet you would miss my old ways. Anyway, I found another story for us to read. Its called 'Ups and Downs by MisskireiUchiha. Hmm...That name."

Misaki didn't understand what he was getting. "What now? What is with you and these authors names?"

"I bet everyone secretly refer to her as Kirei. MissKerei. I'll call her that," Takumi concluded saying the author's name over and over again.

Misaki grabbed her husband's shoulder, hard. "Why are you boldly calling another woman's name next to me?"

"Some stiff competition you have here Misaki," Takumi joked, clicking on the story to read the first chapter.

" _I'm going to get you baka,"_ Misaki thought mentally.

"Let's start Misa."

 _Takumi~ Good morning love, going to see you today after a week. Can't wait~_

… _.._

 _Takumi~ I love you too._

… _.._

 _Takumi~ Stay safe, ok? Else I'll have to come back early to punish you._

… _.._

 _Takumi~ I miss having you on my bed._

"Geez that gets on my nerves," Misaki argued being able to relate to the text in the story. Takumi sends her hundreds of those every minute as though he has nothing to do.

Takumi faked a pout. "I thought you loved those. I might really have to punish you. I hope Kirei makes me punish you~"

 _She smiled sheepishly to herself. She couldn't wait to see him! It had been a week since he had gone for a business trip to France. Misaki pulled over to the airport parking and got out hurriedly. She glanced at her watch, she was in time._

"Quite excited are we," Takumi teased her.

"S-Shut it."

 _She couldn't wait._

"I feel so loved," Takumi sighed dramatically putting his hand over his chest.

Misaki,on the other hand, felt the need to punch him.

 _Her days were restless and nights sleepless._

Takumi put his hand over his mouth acting all surprised. "My oh my, you sure did miss me. Kirei is pouring out your actual feelings in this story. I love it. She's on my side."

 _When Misaki saw a familiar tall figure with blond hair and green eyes, she wanted to run into his arms and kiss him right there, but she decided against it as she saw his secretary walking next to him and his bodyguards following him with his luggage._

"You should kiss me you know. I might not be able to hold back myself after you do but just run up to me like this and say.."

 **Takumi's imagination**

Misaki ran up and hugged Takumi wrapping her arms around his neck. Tears begin to fall down her face.

"Oh Takumi I missed you so much. You're the only man who could ever make me feel like this," Misaki confessed bringing her body closer to him.

"Misaki I don't know what to say-"

Misaki rested her finger against his lips shushing him. "Don't speak just kiss me like you do."

"Misaki."

"Takumi."

"Do you want to die?"

 **End of Takumi imagination.**

"Do you want to die?" Misaki asked cracking her knuckles. No way on this earth would she ever do that. "I wouldn't ever do that."

"If I can get in contact with Kirei you will," Takumi said with a smile on his face.

 _The last thing he wanted for to happen was photographs of him kissing his Misaki on every newspaper and magazine._

"Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?" Misaki questioned her husband.

"What? No! Maybe I just don't want everyone seeing us-"

"But you're always so eager to kiss me anywhere. Hmmm…." Misaki started to think about it more deeply.

Takumi on the other was getting a little scared for some reason but he knew kirei was on his side so he shouldn't worry.

 _"I really missed you and I thought you were going to spend some time with me but I'm not going to say anything to you since I don't wanna come between you and your work so I'm going to go home and cry for a good hour instead"_

"You see? Now she's sad. I can tell you treat her poorly and if you really do then," Misaki paused and unconsciously squeezed the couch arms a little too hard. "We shall see what happens to the real Takumi."

 _At least, she got to see his face and that should be enough, right?_

"You heartless bitc-"

Takumi covered Misaki's mouth saying a bad word. He was sweating hoping the Takumi in this story makes up to Misaki.

 _She went straight to her bedroom and fell right on her bed on her stomach. She grabbed a pillow and buried her face in it as her tears rushed out._

Misaki glared at Takumi who gulped fearing for his life.

 _Misaki was startled when she found herself being pushed against the wall. She freaked out until she saw Takumi smiling in front of her. "Wha-?" She was cut off by his lips. Misaki melted at his touch. It had been so long without him._

 _Takumi kissed her on the mouth and bit her lower lip. Misaki pulled his tie and successfully drew him closer. He kissed her hungrily, one week was sure a long time._

A smirk grew wider on Takumi's face. "There we go Kirei. Time for punishment."

 _She kissed him fully on the lips as she unbuttoned his shirt impatiently while Takumi kept her in place using his arms around her waist. She traced his chest and torso while she didn't let go of his lips._

Takumi is in paradise right now while Misaki's face is completely red.

 _He was on top of her in an instant. "I can't control myself any longer" He spoke seriously as he grabbed her waist and looked into her eyes._

 _"So don't" Misaki spoke between short breaths as she unclasped her bra and pulled him closer. She tugged at the waistband of his boxers and got him rid of them. Takumi pushed her back onto the bed as he got up._

"Ok let's stop reading now," Misaki said trying to take the tablet away from Takumi.

Takumi with his swift reflexes moved the tablet away from her. "Why? It's getting to the good part."

"What? No it's embarrassing," Misaki tried to explain but of course Takumi being the pervert he was enjoyed this kind of thing.

"If you think this is embarrassing then you don't want to read rated M. Those are porn in writing for-"

"You read porn about us?"

"Ops," Takumi answered realising his mistake.

"That's why you jumped you pervert!" Misaki yelled smacking him over his head.

"Hey to be honest I was reading what we normally do in-"

Misaki pressed her hands over his mouth to shut him up. "Do you have no filter. Just read your story."

"You're just mad you aren't team kirei and Takumi," Takumi teased sticking out his tongue.

 _Takumi intertwined his fingers with her fingers as he kissed on top of her head "I didn't see you complaining"_

"Exactly! I don't see you complaining when I-" He tried to argue but Misaki cut him off.

"Say one more thing about anything perverted and you'll be sleeping alone tonight," Misaki seriously warned him.

 _She stared at his retreating back as she frowned. She knew exactly what was going to happen, something or the other must have come up and he was needed in his office. She felt lonely again. He was going to leave._

"So you came home, sleep with me then get ready to leave. I would murder you right then," Misaki chuckled evilly.

 _"I love you" he smiled as he got up and fixed his tie._

 _"I love you too" Misaki muttered, half to herself._

"I would kill you in your sleep. If I get in contact with kirei I'll make that happen," Misaki teased Takumi repeating his words.

 _I'm sorry for leaving like that._

 _I got a little something for you from France, I didn't get the chance to give it to you earlier today. I was a 'little preoccupied' during our meeting. I want you to put this on, I'll pick you up for dinner around 8_

 _Love, Takumi_

"See no need to be upset now Misaki. Kirei has my back and we'll make it up to you by going on a date," Takumi tried his best to make Misaki feel things in the story would get better. For some reason he had a weird feeling he should be scared.

 _Misaki kept staring at the door. It just wouldn't knock. She pouted. Was she over-excited? She glanced at her watch again, it was 8:07pm. "Well, I shouldn't react like that, maybe he got stuck in traffic" She mumbled to herself._

"He's late," Misaki stated.

"Don't worry Misa chan. I'll be there~"

 _She looked at her phone screen and her jaw dropped. 9.57pm! Misaki freaked out, was he okay?! Did he get stuck in traffic?! Did something happen?_

"You aren't there right now," Misaki replied. "Seems like you ditched us."

 _She dialed Takumi's number and waited for him to pick up. She frowned when the call ended. She called him a few more times but he didn't pick up._

"Come on Kirei. Team Kirei and Takumi. Don't get me killed.," Takumi whispered to himself.

 _"What?!" She shrieked. Did she just spend the entire night on a cold chair? She frowned. He didn't come all night. She had been waiting for him all night._

"Uh oh," Takumi said. He glanced across at Misaki who was silent. He knew this was the calm before the storm.

 _"I'm leaving this big guy here to take care of Misa-Chan when I'm away. I miss you"_

 _She took out the large brown teddy bear that had been present inside the box. It was almost as huge as her own self._

"Really? A teddy bear? Oh yes that'll make her happy,"Misaki told Takumi standing up off the couch. "Have fun sleeping by yourself tonight because I'm angry with you real or fiction."

Misaki stormed off away from him. Again.

Takumi sighed. He thought he was team Kirei and Takumi but Kirei seemed to want to get him kill. He goes to his email to send something to Kirei.

Send to: MissKireiUchiha

Dear Kirei, this is Takumi Usui the person who you write about and a current reader of your stories. I thought we were team K and T? Why are you torturing me? If I die tonight by the hands of Misaki I will haunt you. Please return to Team K and T. Sincerely, Takumi

From: MissKireiUchiha

To: TakumiUsui

Oh my God I can't believe it's really you Takumi Usui. Where is Misaki? Can she email me too? What are you doing right now? I'm just in awe. Can't believe you read my stories and

.

.

.

I'm team Kirei and Misaki. You'll be tortured for a while XP. Still love you very much though. Bye.

Takumi smacked himself in the face. "She's trying to get me killed."

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 _ **Originally this was going to be the first 5 chapters of ups and downs but when i looked at the chapter lengths I was like "Dammmmmmmmnnn." I applaud kirei for writing those lengths lol. How was it? Fav, follow and review your thoughts. If you haven't read Ups and Downs yet please do so, the same with secluded lovers.**_

 _ **Until next time my perverted aliens ~ Violet.**_


End file.
